Star Trek: The Second Little Wolf
by CaptFredricks
Summary: The year is 2700. Three alliances have been formed by the major powers of the galaxy, the Eagle Alliance, the Dragon Alliance and the Dominion Alliance. The three alliances have been at peace for almost 300 years, but soon all of that will change...
1. The Battle of the First Blood, Part I

**》****THE BATTLE OF THE FIRST BLOOD, PART I《**

_Episode 1x01  
>Published: 4 November 2014<br>__Stardate Unknown (December 31, 2699)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, CaptFredricks here! This story was written by my good friend Gornintheusa, and proofread/edited by me. He doesn't have a fan fiction account, so he asked me if I would publish the story for him, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Almost three hundred years passed since the defeat of the Undine (Species 8472) and the permanent extinction of the Iconians in 2412. In 2688, the lifespans of all species in the galaxy were extended and populations increased. These species were formed into three major alliances: the Eagle Alliance, which was formed by the Federation; the Dragon Alliance, which was formed by mythic beings, and an ancient race called the Knuckonians; and the Lion Alliance (aka the Dominion Alliance), which was formed by the Dominions of Humans, the Romulan Star Empire and the Peace Keepers, who desired to control the other two alliances. The three alliances lived in peace, until it was shattered by violence, when an unknown Federation ship destroyed one of the Dragon Alliance's mega colonies, that was home to four billion inhabitants. The Dragon Alliance declared war on the Eagle Alliance on the beginning of New Years Eve, in the year 2699. The Knuckonians, the Crokers, the Vasari, the Safecinians, and the Helghast attacked eighteen planets belonging to the Eagle Alliance, six of them being Qo'noS, Bajor, New Romulus, Risa, Vulcan and Defera. When reports of this massive attack came to Earth, the first Caitian president of the UFP was told by an unknown friend, the Shadow Raptor.

Shadow Raptor entered the president's private chamber, where the president was resting. "Mr. President," he began. "The Dragon Alliance has launched a full-scale assault on our sectors. Casualties are minimum, but if we don't act, they will surely attack again."

The president sat up and frowned. "Why would they attack us when we've had no conflict with them? We've been at peace for almost three hundred years."

"Starfleet Intelligence reported someone attacked the Dragons first, but much is still unknown. Our allies are getting their troops ready. We must act, now."

"Right..." the president sighed. "I hate wars."

The Eagle Alliance, along with their Human and alien allies, assembled their military forces against the vicious Dragon Alliance forces. However, the question still remained: who provoked them? Who would cause this war? It seemed the most likely suspects to cause it would be the Romulan Empress Sela and Section 31.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Tokyo Academy on Earth, there lived a young Starfleet anthropologist named Treav, along with his adopted Irathient (race from Defiance) sister Junibell. Treav looked after her as if she was his own blood, but he was forced to leave her when some of his old friends arrived.<p>

It was the early evening. Treav had just gotten off work, and he walked into Junibell's room to see how she was doing.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "How was your day?"

"Leave me alone, brother, I'm not in the mood for talking," she replied, scowling.

"Look, I know Red Squad is giving you a hard time, but..." he began.

"But what? I'm a freak," she interrupted.

"No, you're not. Red Squad are just xenophobic. Most of them are from Vekta."

"I just wish they'd leave me alone."

"They're all taught by that brown-noser, Willey. He thinks every xeno is a parasite."

"Why?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Howlingmoon doesn't trust him, ever since he fired on a Shangeili trade ship. Willey thought they were smuggling illegal weapons, but it turns out they were transporting medical supplies for the Vulcan colonies. I was shocked when I heard Willey was made an admiral and head of Red Squad—it's all because he's a Vektan."

Junibell hung her head. "Damn..."

"Now he only allows Humans from Vekta as Red Squad members, but trust me, it'll be his downfall."

"But Treav, look at me. I'm an Irathient—the same people who raid and attack your ships. Yet you said my people are gentle and kind."

"They are, Juni. Most of them are good, but sadly, some are some not."

"Will we ever be part of the alliance?"

"I don't know, but listen, if you need anything, I'll..."

Treav was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," he told his sister.

He opened the door to find three of his old friends, Riker, Levi and the Shadow Raptor.

"Admiral Riker, sir!" he said, saluting them.

"At ease, lieutenant," Riker responded.

"What is it, sir?"

"We need you out on the front lines. We are now at war," Shadow told him.

"Who is it? Nausicaans? Orions? Kazon?"

"Worse... The Dragon Alliance," Levi replied.

"The Knuckonians? But our Alliances were at peace. Why have they attacked us?" Treav said, puzzled.

"They broke the truce. I don't know why, but they attacked eighteen of our planets, and they will attack again, I know it," Shadow said solemnly.

Riker stepped closer to Treav. "That's why we need you. Study up on them before you return to the USS _Howlingwind_."

"But I'm not a soldier, and I promised to look after Junibell," Treav complained.

"I'm sorry, but this is far worse than anything we've ever had to deal with before. Treav, you have no choice..." Shadow trailed off.

"The Doctor can look after her. He enjoys spending time with her," Levi suggested.

"Well, at least she's okay with his opera," Treav agreed.

Just then, Junibell walked out, overhearing most of their conversation.

"Treav, you can't fight them. You studied them before. They'll kill you."

Treav sighed. "I know, Juni, but it's my duty to assist the Federation. I must help them end this war."

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Treav joined the military and Junibell went back to San Francisco Academy. For two months, Treav was in training on Sera, where he endured grueling challenges, including running, swimming, falling, near-drowning, and of course dodging and jumping. He was taught by a female Vulcan trainer named Teatay, and after his training, he raised the flags belonging to all the member colonies and alien races of the Eagle Alliance, and every soldier saluted them. After the training, he was given information about his enemies of how terrifying they were, but Treav was fearless and willing to fight and Teatay then prepared to leave Sera to join their fleet, led by Admiral Willey.<p>

"Hope you remember your training on the battlefield, because you're gonna need it," Teatay said.

"Don't worry, Teatay, I won't. I've studied the Knuckonians before, but i wonder why they would choose to attack us?"

"They might want war, after all, their alliance was contrived in war."

"True, but if they wanted to attack, wouldn't they have done it before now? We've had almost three hundred years of peace."

"Well, things change, but after this is done, let's go to Risa. Just you and me."

Treav smiled. "I'd like that very much."

**...**

Meanwhile, Captain Howlingmoon contacted Admiral Willey, voicing her concerns about his orders.

"Admiral, with all due respect, we still don't know what's going on down on Naiva. We haven't fully scouted the area. We must wait..." Howlingmoon began.

"No, these child killing reptilians need to be purged!" Willey interrupted.

"We must inform the Federation Council before we advance to..."

"Shut up, bitch!" Willey screamed, once again interrupting her. "You xeno lovers are all the same. You will either listen to me, or I'll have you court-martialed, along with the rest of your crew." Willey cut the comms.

Howlingmoon sighed. "All hands, we're going to yellow alert. Helm, set course for Naiva."

"But ma'am...we haven't gotten permission from Starfleet to go there yet..." a Shangeili crewman, named Kaiy, objected.

"I know, but Willey is an admiral. We must obey his orders—regardless of how...misguided they are."

* * *

><p>Several days later, a Vulcan colony on the planet Naiva was attacked and occupied by the Dragon Alliance. Every available MACO, including Treav and Teatay, assembled and prepared to do battle.<p>

A half-Human, half-Orion named Sera Ivey stepped forward, facing all of the MACOs. "Alright everyone, listen up. We're on the brink of war with the Dragon Alliance. They've taken over Naiva, and we're going to reclaim it and rescue the colonists. Are you all ready?"

"Oorah!" the MACOs replied.

"Then let's give these bastards a message of our own!" Ivey yelled.

The MACOs all geared up and headed to the shuttles.

Teatay kissed Treav. "See you on the other side," she said, as they boarded the _Delta Flyer_.

Treav and the Eagle Alliance military arrived at Naiva, but they didn't realize it was actually a trap. The Eagle Alliance fleet was attacked by mass rail AA guns, built by the Dragon Alliance, destroying several Eagle Alliance ships. The USS _Howlingwind_, commanded by Captain Howlingmoon, led the counterattack, with Teatay and Treav and a sqaud of MACOs on the _Delta Flyer_, along with runabouts, UNSC Pelicans, Shangeili Phantoms and Hydran Military shuttles who were dropping troops on the planet. The _Delta Flyer_ was damaged, forcing Teatay and Treav to beam down to the planet, however, their squad was killed in the crash landing. They somehow managed to beam on top of an eight story building and Teatay ordered Treav to follow her. They walked down the stairs carefully, watchful of any enemies that might find them.

Treav tripped on some debris and fell. "I'm okay," he told her, standing to his feet.

Teatay nodded. "Let's keep going."

Treav then noticed bloody footprints that were obviously not Human. He wanted to see where they led, but he continued to follow Treatay as she told him to. Later, he stopped and found a UNSC assault rifle that was in good condition. Teatay opened the door at the bottom of the staircase, with Treav about seven meters behind her. She was jumped by an unknown assailant and began screaming.

"What the fuck?" Treav, hearing the commotion, exclaimed.

Treav dashed in and he saw an Argonian warrior, known as a Croker elite, chopping Teatay to bits with his snake-skinned ax. He took notice of Treav and growled, lunging at him. Treav managed to shoot the Croker, then grabbed him, throwing him to the side. The Croker attempted to use his ax, but Treav used the assault rifle he found earlier to keep the ax from cutting into him. The Croker began to overpower him, forcing his ax closer and closer to Treav, but then a shot was fired at the Croker's back, killing him. Treav pushed the dead Croker of him, seeing his rescuer, a Hydran marine named T-Rex.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this bastard killed my commanding officer," Treav replied sadly.

"Goddamn Crokies," T-Rex muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry for your loss, but let's not let her death be in vain."

"We need to take out those AA guns before the second wave arrives."

T-Rex offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Then let's go."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (**Gornintheusa)**: This is my first x-over fanfic universe story that has combined not just Star Trek, but Halo, Sins of the Solar Empire, Mass Effect, Farscape, Bleach, Code Geass, and old forgotten games like Brute Force and an old PlayStation 1 game, Fade to Black. The Crokers are from an Elder Scrolls Skyrim Mod, Become King of Riverhelm, which was made by Locaster. I added the Crokers to my story to inspire his work and I hope I'll be able to do so.**


	2. The Battle of the First Blood, Part II

**》****THE BATTLE OF THE FIRST BLOOD, PART II《**

_Episode 1x02  
>Published: 25 November 2014<br>__Stardate Unknown (March 21, 2700)_

* * *

><p>On the planet Naiva, the battle for control raged on. Treav and T-Rex exited the building they were in, narrowly escaping before it collapsed. While roaming the streets, they fought several more Crokers, but managed to take them out, using debris from the building as cover. Later, an explosion came from another building, taking out three Crokers at once. Treav and T-Rex searched for the cause of the explosion, only to find Denis, T-Rex's brother.<p>

"Yeah! Take that you stupid Crokies!" Denis exclaimed.

"Denis, where's the rest of your squad?" T-Rex asked.

"They're dead. Got mowed down by a Metal Heavy Raptor (a Knuckonian)," Denis replied.

"Damn. Guess you're not the only one who's lost their squad today."

"None of this would've happened if Willey of the USS _Coyote_ had led us to battle earlier, before Starfleet Command ordered us to," Treav postulated. "The question is, did he know the Dragon Alliance was waiting for us?"

"I don't know, Treav, but I intend to find out. If we ever get out of this, I'm gonna get Willey's ass arrested. Hey, Denis do you have the radio pack?" T-Rex asked.

"Yeah, it's right here."

T-Rex began tuning the radio until he started receiving a signal.

"To any surviving marines out there, this is Redeyes, over. I'm relieving Willey from command of the _Coyote_ by orders of Admiral Riker, but we need to warn the rest of the forces before more souls are lost. My location is inside the Vulcan Cathedral," Redeyes said over the radio.

"That's not far from here, but we can't travel by foot," Treav pointed out.

"UNSC had Warhogs (jeeps) on their Pelicans (transport ships) before and after they got shot down. Let's go find one," T-Rex suggested.

"Already have, brother," Denis spoke up.

Denis found a Warhog in good in shape from a destroyed Pelican.

"You sure it'll run?" Treav asked, doubt in his tone.

"Yeah, it'll have to."

"Alright, Treav, you drive, Denis, you take shotgun, and I'll man the gun," T-Rex told them.

The three took the Warhog to the Cathredral, but they were being chased and fired upon by Knuckonians and their allies, the Safecinians (who looked like Human soldiers).

"Damn Metal Raptors. Unlike the Crokies, these reptiles know how to shoot a gun!" T-Rex yelled.

They managed to take out two Knuckonian humvees, but a Knuckonian gunship began firing missiles at Treav and the others. They drove into an underpass, through a small cave to escape the missiles, but a Knuckonian light trooper jumped and tried to grab the steering wheel. Denis managed to shoot him with his shotgun and run him over, but more enemy vehicles began to show up, with more troops and more gunships. Later, the Warhog nearly ran into three missiles from the Eagle Alliance, which were intended for both the vehicles and gunships chasing them. Treav was relieved to find more fellow marines had made it to the Cathedral, however, a Human female scout name Hawk had less-than good news for them when they arrived.

"Sir, here's three more survivers. Two Hydronians and one Human," Hawk reported to her superior.

"Thank you," Redeyes replied. "You may continue your scouting."

Treav, T-Rex and Denis entered the room.

"I'm T-Rex of the UNSC ship _Red Rose_. This is my brother, Denis, and this Treav of the UFP ship USS _Howlingwind_," T-Rex told him.

"I see. Treav, you know why I relieved Willey?" Redeyes asked.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, he's dead now. Dragon Blades gutted him alive when he tried to escape, leaving his own crew to die."

Treav shook his head. "Damn."

"We're retreating. We're ordering your captain to transport us out of here, but we must hurry. Some of their AA guns are some kind of giant scorpions made of cables. I was informed by one of the marines about it."

"What about Naiva?" Treav asked.

Redeyes sighed. "Forget Naiva, it's lost. We're going to hold off the Dragon Alliance 'til Howlingmoon beams out the wounded, and then we're going to make a charge at their forces to distract them. We may not survive this, but we'll take as many of these bastards out as we can."

**...**

Captain Howlingmoon began recieving a transmission from Treav.

"Captain, captain? Come in," Treav said.

"I'm here Treav. We were worried when we didn't hear from you. Where's Teatay?" Howlingmoon responded.

"She's dead..." Treav trailed off, pain in his voice.

Howlingmoon hung her head. "Treav, I know you and Teatay were close. I am sorry."

"Just tell my sister about what happened, and please look after her for me. Goodbye, my friend." Treav then cut off the transmission.

"Wait, Treav..." Howlingmoon started. "Get him back!" she told her communications officer.

"I can't, sir. He terminated the link," the comm officer replied.

Howlingmoon sighed. "Damn it, Treav."

**...**

The defense was a success, but only 1,500 marines, including Treav and a female Sparten named Sword Hammer survived.

"Alright, marines, here they come. Let's show these lizard bastards what courage is!" Sword Hammer yelled.

They led a devastating charge, but they were no match for the Dragon Alliance horde. They managed to take out many Knuckonians, Crokers and Safecinians in the firefight, but it soon became a nightmare. Treav was charging, but he was shot two times, once on his lower right leg and the other, his right arm. Sword Hammer lay on her knees, and as she looked up, she was shot to death by Knuckonians. On the upper building, Treav noticed T-Rex fighting a Metal Heavy Raptor, but the Heavy was about to finish off T-Rex. Treav grabbed a Magnum and fired, but it only made him focus on Treav while other Knuckonians restrained T-Rex. An Unknown Golden stopped the Heavy who was about to kill Treav.

"Nid Zu'u laan Nahlaas (_No, I want him alive_)," he said.

A female Safecinian, called a Dragon Blade, grabbed a gun from Treav's left arm.

"I like this one," the Golden Knuckonian said in Human English. "Have him patched up and make him a labor worker with the others."

The Dragon Blade knocked Treav out and the Knuckonians carried him to the prison transport.

"My lord, the Eagle Alliance forces are retreating. Shall we pursue?" a Knuckonian asked.

"No, let them warn the others," the Golden responded.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Sleacherling. Don't underestimate your enemy," a woman said to the Golden.

"Is that so, Tier Hallibel? We will see," Sleacherling grinned evilly. "Soon the other two alliances will be on their knees."

* * *

><p>Treav woke up in a dark room, soon realizing he was surrounded by thousands of POWs, five hundred Eagle Alliance members and countless rebels against the Lion Alliance.<p>

"Treav is that you?" a voice called from the dimly-lit room.

"T-Rex...you're alive?" Treav responded.

"Yeah. Denis and I were captured along with the other survivors."

"Where are we?"

T-Rex started to speak, but was interrupted by another prisoner, named Sera Ivey.

"We're in a Helghast prison transport ship," she said solemnly.

"Well, you Eagles are lucky to have survived Naiva. It was an ugly battle," a rebel named Kyle interjected.

"Who are you?" Treav asked.

"Name's Kyle. I was with the Maquis—we were fighting the Lion Alliance, Kazon and Cardassians, 'til the Knuckonians invaded our borders."

A red-haired woman with cat ear horns, standing on a roof, appeared on a screen in front of the prisoners. Many of the prisoners squinted and groaned at the sudden bright light in the room.

"Attention all captives from the Eagle Alliance and the Freedom Worlds, I am Lucy of the Diclonius Order. You are all now laborers for the Dragon Alliance. We..."

A Hydronian member of the rebels, wearing a Knuckonian helmet, nudged Treav. "That's Lucy, Sleacherling's personal lapdog. She's the leader of the Diclonius Order, which is Sleacherling's personal gestapo. She, Sleacherling and rest of the Dragon Alliance don't give a shit about our cause. Instead they attack both us and the Lion Alliance."

Lucy continues. "...So, if any of you dare to take me or my sisters on, you will be signing your death warrants. Long live the Dragons!"

The screen turned off.

"The Dragon Alliance just made a horrible mistake," Treav said, standing.

"What's that, Treav?" Kyle inquired.

"They just fucked with the wrong people."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Gornintheusa): This marks the end of the Battle of the First Blood.**


End file.
